


May the fourth be with you

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Series: things to remember [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe will most def find a way, Gen, I just really miss Charlie and want her back, I've been meaning to bring her back in the fic but it didnt fit the narrative so I didn't, Phone Call, Some angst, Star Wars Day, and she's not fully back here but well, shipper Charlie is on to something and she is not wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timestamp for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6086008">Things to Remember</a>, my sabriel big bang fic. Set somewhere in chapter 10 timewise, but before the end of the chapter takes place. Could be read as a standalone fic. It's not the first timestamp I've been planning to write, but I saw the date (it's May 4 here already) and then this thing sorta happened?</p><p>Sam receives a call in the middle of the night and it's from someone he didn't expect to hear from ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the fourth be with you

Sam’s phone rang somewhere after 3 am. He opened one eye, grabbing the phone off the nightstand on the second try and hitting the answer button without looking at the caller ID.

“May the force be with you!”

“What?”

“May the fourth? Star Wars day? Or have you completely lost all your nerdiness without me there, Winchester?”

“Wha… who is this? If that’s some kind of a sick joke, I swear to-”

“Hey, hey, Sam, it’s me! Just umm… don’t freak out okay? I’m not back – well, not _yet_ anyway – but let’s just say I saw an opportunity to give you a call and no way in hell – I mean, in _heaven,_ duh – was I letting it go, so here I am, calling you to, you know, congratulate you on the big nerd day? Sorry I uh – I’m blabbering; doesn’t matter; how are you, Sam?”

There was silence as Sam was trying to process all of it at once, not sure if he was still dreaming and this was some sort of a nightmare; so he dug his fingernails into his palm just to make sure – it hurt, so it must have been real.

“Charlie?” he managed at last, momentarily scared that he’d been silent for too long and the call had cut off; that it was a weird trick of his subconscious; a hallucination; a-

“That’s me!”

“Are you really – I mean – how is it even possible?”

“Uh, I got help? Short guy, I mean, short compared to you – although anyone’s short compared to you if I remember correctly – light brown hair, amber eyes, really snarky? Said he was your friend and refused to give me his name, although I’m pretty sure I’ve figured it out – I _have_ read all the Supernatural books after all – and it _fits,_ so-”

“Charlie, Charlie,” Sam said, smiling slowly, sagging back into his pillow in relief. Now he was certain it wasn’t a dream.

“Just don’t say it out loud okay? I’m pretty sure he had very good reasons to keep that information to himself.”

“Whoa, Sam, since when you’re a psychic? Although you have been, at some point, that was stupid of me, sorry!”

Sam heard a faint slap and could practically see Charlie smacking herself on the forehead. His smile grew wider.

“What I meant to say was that he said the same thing – almost word for word! How did you do that?”

“What can I say – I know him pretty well. It’s not the first time that’s happened. As for why – I honestly have no idea!”

“Ooh, my shipper senses are tingling!”

“Charlie, _no!_ It’s umm – it’s not like that – _shut up!_ ”

Charlie laughed at that, and Sam joined her, wondering how much time had passed since he last heard her laugh.

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered, trying to hold back a sob – how did it even come to that – he’d been laughing just a second ago.

“Sam Winchester, you listen to me,” Charlie replied immediately, voice serious. “It wasn’t your fault, do you understand? I wanted to save Dean as much as you did – he’s like a brother to me, you both are! So I did everything that I had to in order to save him – and I know it wasn’t for nothing, so shut up and quit blaming yourself. My death isn’t on you Sam, and it’s not just my opinion, it’s a fact.”

Tears were streaming down Sam's face now, and he wouldn’t have been able to say anything even if he tried.

“Are you – oh my God, Sam, please – okay – listen here: your friend-who-shall-not-be-named asked me to tell you, and I quote, _‘don’t waste your precious call time on moping, Samsquatch, phone calls were invented for talking, not for awkward silences and silent tears’_. Just don’t yell at me okay? I’m simply relaying the message.”

Sam found that he was smiling through his tears.

“Yeah, okay. No moping, got it.” He paused, drawing in a shaky breath. “So, Charlie. How have you been?”

“Bored to death, at first, although technically I am already dead so – bored beyond death? There isn’t so much to do here when you’re just a newbie and don’t know anything about how this place works. But then I managed to sneak out, met some awesome people – we hang out at the Roadhouse sometimes – so it’s been kinda great, actually. Can’t say that I don’t miss your stupid faces, though.”

“Yeah. We miss you too.”

“Anyway, getting back to the nerd day – please tell me you’ve seen The Force Awakens?”

“Uh… hold on, are you… are you trying to tell me that the reason you called me from fucking _Heaven_ in the middle of the night was to make me retell you the new Star Wars movie?”

“How could you even think that – you know I hate spoilers! It’s just – I didn’t get to watch it so I thought that maybe you’ve watched it and could tell me little bits about it? But no spoilers – I fully intend on watching it if Ga… ah, our mysterious friend makes good on his promise – and I’m not talking about that either, for obvious reasons. So. Did you or did you not watch the movie?”

“Sorry but no – didn’t really get to it at first and then it sort of slipped my mind, among other things?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard some bits of that story from your pal. I’m glad that you suck at dying, Winchester. The world is a better place with you in it. Doing your thing. Saving people.”

“Now who’s being all psychic here, quoting our mutual friend?”

“That was pure coincidence.”

“Sure it was.”

“Uh, Sam? I feel some disturbance in the force – I’m afraid I gotta go. On the bright side, I might be able to call again, if you like?”

“I’d love that. I’m sure Dean would want to talk to you as well.”

“Sure! Tell him I said hi. And Sam?”

“Huh?”

“Do me a favour, grab Mr. Mysterious, some popcorn and watch the damn movie!”

“Okay,” Sam said into the phone, even though he was sure that the call disconnected. “I will.”


End file.
